


As Tradition Stands

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Christmas Again Series [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holiday time, Medical Marijuana Use, Romance, Things get weird, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: “We could escape before anyone notices we’ve arrived—” He trailed off and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “There’s this amazing bed and breakfast over in Lannisport. Right on the water.”
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Christmas Again Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572895
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69
Collections: JB Online 2019 Advent Calendar Collection





	As Tradition Stands

**Author's Note:**

> JBO2019 Advent Calendar Day 17
> 
> “I know a place where we can find some mistletoe.”

“Here we are.” Jaime announced as he parked the car in he very large driveway of Casterly Manor. Brienne nearly choked on the peppermint tea she had been drinking as she stared up at the huge manor. She should have been clued in when they drove up to the security gate, but no. She knew Jaime’s family had more wealth than she could ever imagine, but seeing it was another thing altogether. 

“You grew up here?” She asked softly and he nodded. 

“Yep. With all the trappings of dysfunction.” 

She glanced up at his grim tone. It was the first time Jaime had shown any true emotion about returning home, as most of the time he had just been falling on his default mode of sarcasm and jokes, but she knew it was only a defense of his. She knew this weighed heavily on him as he hasn’t been home for more than a decade. “Are you alright?” She asked, reaching for his hand. She watched quietly as a myriad of emotions crossed his features as he stared up at the imposing manor. He cleared his throat before answering. 

“I’m right as rain, Wench.” He squeezed her fingers and gave her his softest smile. “Are you ready?” He asked softly. He’d been preparing her for this moment for days, giving her the inside scoop on the family members she has yet to meet. 

Brienne hesitated before answering. “I guess I am.” She said, though the very strong urge she felt to flee belied her words. 

Jaime’s smile widened as he squeezed her fingers once more. “We could escape before anyone notices we’ve arrived—” He trailed off and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “There’s this amazing bed and breakfast over in Lannisport. Right on the water.”

Brienne sighed, biting her lip as she considered possibly bailing on this family commitment. “No.” She said finally, even though the thought of spending the holiday alone with Jaime appealed to her more than anything. “Tyrion, Tysha, and the children are already here.” Jaime’s nephews have already called them twice to make sure they were on their way. She gave him an apologetic smile as he sighed heavily. “Tyrion would kill us if we ditched him.” 

“I know. It’s only two days.” Jaime agreed with a nod of his head. He leaned over for a quick kiss before shutting the engine off. “Well, remember deep breaths, yeah?” 

Brienne raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you talking to me or yourself?”

He shrugged and answered honestly. “Myself.” 

888

Brienne’s eyes were wide as she surveyed the foyer. Her eyes caught sight of the most beautifully decorated Christmas tree she has ever seen. The space was tastefully decorated. The scents of pine and cinnamon hung heavily in the air. If the entrance was this beautifully decorated, she could only imagine what the rest of the manor looked like. 

“Odd.” Jaime commented, glancing around “I’ve never seen it this decorated before.” 

Brienne nodded in understanding, frowning as she caught sight of one of the butler’s grabbing for their bags. “Oh no, I can—” She trailed of as Jaime grabbed her hand. 

“Let him do his job, wench.” He murmured, kissing her cheek. 

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Your snob is showing.” She teased and he kissed her cheek again. 

“You love it.” He commented and she rolled her eyes; Unwilling to admit the only part she liked about Jaime’s snobbery was the fact that he could get them into the best restaurants in town. 

“Is that my nephew?” A boisterous voice shouted, causing Brienne to wince. She turned, unsurprised to see Jaime’s very curvaceous aunt make her way toward them. She had on a red dress, her cleavage on display like Brienne’s never seen before. 

Jaime grinned as he dropped their bags. “Aunt Genna!” He greeted; his tone jovial. He chuckled as she wrapped her plump arms around him to pull him into a tight hug. 

“My handsome nephew, it’s been ages.” She pulled away, placing her hands onto his cheeks as she did. “Let’s have a look at you.” She grinned as she moved his head this way and that. “Still handsome as handsome as ever, I see. Your head has also finally decided to stop growing.” 

Brienne’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Hello, Genna.” 

Genna grinned as she pulled her into a hug. “Brienne, my dear. Still lovely and tall as ever.” 

Brienne chuckled as she nodded and returned the hug. “It’s nice to see you again.” Outside of Tyrion, Aunt Genna was the only person in Jaime’s family Brienne felt comfortable with and enjoyed being around. The older woman was sweet, funny, and sharp. She was Jaime’s favorite and according to Jaime the closest thing to a mother he had. 

“You’re looking properly tanned, Auntie.” Jaime commented and she grinned at the two of them. 

“I just came back from holiday on Lys. It is absolutely gorgeous during this time of year.” She sighed happily. “Not to mention the men there—they’re just—Whew!” She fanned herself with her hand. 

Jaime and Brienne exchanged amused glances. 

“I gather you’re enjoying the divorced life.” Jaime commented. It was no secret his aunt Genna had been unhappily married to Emmon Frey and she was all too happy to file for divorce after their last son moved on into adulthood. Now she lived loud and free which honestly wasn’t much a change because Genna was always her own woman. 

Her grin widened, showing off a perfect row of white teeth as she gave a loud laugh. “Oh, you’ve no idea my nephew. I’ve brought a guest to the celebration.” 

Jaime chuckled and shook his head. “Let me guess, another lothario and this one is from Lys?” His aunt sometimes collected men wherever she traveled.

Genna’s eyes brightened. “He’s Dornish!” She said with a breathless laugh. “And absolutely taken with me.” She fanned herself again. “I’ve never been fu—” 

“I’m sure Dad is thrilled.” Jaime cut in hastily before she could finish. 

Genna gave him an amused smile. “He’s actually—”

“Uncle J! Aunt B!” 

They both looked up as Jaime’s nephew came barreling toward them. 

Jaime grinned and leaned down to catch his nephew as he jumped into his arms. “Little Tyg!” Jaime crowed, lifting the four-year-old. “Geez you’re getting heavy. What do you weigh a ton now?” The little boy simply giggled, snuggling up to his uncle before reaching for Brienne. 

Brienne smiled as she wrapped her arms around the little boy. “Hello, Tygett.” She kissed his cheek, smiling as he grinned at her and Brienne was struck with how much his grin looked like Jaime’s own. “Are you doing well?”

He nodded his head eagerly. “Can we play Candy Land Aunt B? Please?” Brienne opened her mouth to say yes, but Jaime cut her off before she could. 

“We just got here kiddo. Let Aunt B get in some rest before you torture her with your boardgame.” 

Tygett pouted but acquiesced. He looked at his great Aunt Genna. “Oberyn was showing me pictures of his sand snakes.” 

Jaime raised an eyebrow. “Oberyn?” He exchanged another glance with Brienne. 

Genna grinned as she ruffled Tygett’s hair. “Oh, just my Dornish lover.” 

“What’s a lover?” Tygett asked, his face confused. 

Jaime’s other eyebrow raised, and Brienne bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Look, there’s your dad.” Jaime said, changing the subject and all three adults turned just as Tyrion made his way down the hall toward them. 

Tyrion smiled at his son. “Your mother’s looking for you, little one. She’s in the family room.” 

Tygett nodded and hurried back toward his family. 

Tyrion sighed as he looked up at his brother and his sister-in-law. “I’m so glad you’re here.” He said, his tone sounding exhausted. 

Jaime wrapped his arms around Brienne. “That bad, huh?” 

Tyrion huffed as he ran a hand down his face. “You don’t even know. Father is—” 

“Where is my lovely puff pastry?!” A deep Dornish voice called.

Genna giggled. 

All heads turned as a dusky, tall, slender and handsome man made his way toward them. Jaime and Brienne once again exchanged glances as they watched the stranger wrap his arms around Genna and began to kiss her neck much to her delight. 

Tyrion sighed heavily. 

Jaime’s eyes narrowed for a moment as he knew he recognized the man standing Infront of him. He tilted his head this way until it suddenly dawned on him. His eyes widened. “Oh, my god! You’re—You’re Oberyn Martell!”

Genna sighed and rolled her eyes. “Jaime, control yourself.” Oberyn merely tightened his hold on her with a chuckle. 

Jaime practically had stars in his eyes as he pointed. “But—It’s Oberyn Martell. You’re the best Polo player in Westeros. I—It’s—I can’t believe I’m standing in the same room as THE Polo Champion.” He shook his head and reached out his hand for a handshake. “An honor, truly.” 

Tyrion snorted. 

Oberyn smiled amusedly as he shook Jaime’s hand. “The honor is all mine.” He said with a flirtatious smile. “And your name is?”

“This is my nephew, Jaime.” Genna introduced. “He’s usually not this insane. This is his wife Brienne.” 

Brienne shifted nervously as Oberyn’s onyx eyes slipped down her form and back again to her eyes. He moved and grasped her hand in his own. He lifted it toward his lips and kissed it. “A pleasure.” 

Brienne’s eyes slipped toward Jaime who was grinning at Oberyn. She sighed and slipped her hand from his grasp. “Nice to meet you.” 

Genna grinned as Oberyn wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Isn’t he divine?”

“Yes!” Jaime agreed. 

Tyrion snorted again and stepped forward. “Why don’t you two get settled. I’m sure you’d like to rest for a bit before we meet for lunch.” 

Brienne, relieved Tyrion had mind enough to break the awkward meeting, followed Jaime toward the long staircase. 

888

Brienne’s mouth fell open as her eyes scanned Jaime’s opulent childhood bedroom. It was much different from her own bedroom which had been painted in pastel pinks and purples, boy band posters and actors she had crushes on hung on her wall. Jaime’s bedroom was all dark wood and clean lines. The walls were bare. A King-sized bed sat in the middle of the room. “This was your bedroom?” She asked. 

Jaime hopped onto the bed. “Yep.” He answered, bringing his arms behind his head. “Hasn’t changed much.” He patted the empty space beside him. 

Brienne crawled onto the bed to lie beside him. “It’s so—big and cold.” 

“Yeah.” Jaime agreed. He turned onto his side. “It’s because I took all of the things that mattered to me when I left here.” He leaned over for a quick kiss. “There’s an outside balcony attached, we could—” 

“No.” She cut in with a shake of her head. “We are not doing that again.” 

Jaime pouted. “This is the season of giving.” 

Brienne nodded. “Yes, but I give you so much.” She grinned as he slid closer, rubbing his nose against her own. Suddenly, her phone beeped with a familiar tone alerting them of her ovulation window. She bit her lip as Jaime waggled his eyebrows at her. 

“You’re fertile.” He murmured, hand caressing up her side. 

Brienne nodded. “I am.” She raised an eyebrow as Jaime snuggled closer. “What are you doing?”

Jaime blinked innocently at her as he slowly smiled. “Well, we do have some time before lunch.” 

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Jaime,” She huffed. “Just because we hear the ding doesn’t mean we always have to.” 

He leaned over for another kiss. “Are you certain because every time I hear that sound, I’m like Pavlov’s dog here, raring and ready to go.” 

She knew what he meant, despite her weak protest, his caressing hand was making her shiver. She bit her lip as she snuggled closer gave him a quick peck. “Lock the door.” She ordered softly. 

Jaime grinned and hurried off the bed, doing as he was ordered. Door secured, he turned to face her again. He paused before moving back toward the bed, instead he moved toward his duffle bag. 

Brienne sat up, unbuttoning her shirt as she watched him riffle through his belongings. “What are you looking for?”

Jaime didn’t answer right away, but she received her answer when he placed their favorite kiss me Santa hat onto his head, equipped with a bit of mistletoe. He crawled onto the bed, unbuttoning his own shirt as he did. “Are you ready?” He asked, the excitement in his tone making her laugh. 

Brienne tossed her shirt onto the floor, watching as he did the same. “I’m always ready, Santa.” She flushed a bright red from her words. 

Jaime’s grin widened, his eyes shining with delight that she was playing along. He pointed to the mistletoe. “As tradition stands.” He leaned down and pressed his mouth against her own for a deep kiss. 

Brienne sighed, opening her mouth against his own when his tongue brushed against her lips, asking for entrance. Their tongues brushed against one another for a few moments. He broke away first and shouted. 

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” 

88

Brienne ran her fingers through Jaime’s hair as she fought to catch her breath. She smiled as she felt him kiss the space between her breast. 

“I wonder if I can get Oberyn to play a match of Polo with me. I have all of my gear here.”

Brienne frowned. “You play Polo?”

He snorted. “I’m wealthy, Brienne. Of course, I do.” 

She shook her head. “You’re such a snob.” Then she smiled. “I’m sure Oberyn will have no issue playing polo with you.” 

Jaime lifted his head, his eyes alight with boyish excitement. “You think so?”

“Yep.” Brienne sniggered. “Especially because of the way he was practically undressing you with his eyes earlier.” 

Jaime blinked in surprise then looked smug. He slipped into the empty spot beside her. “I mean, I am very desirable. Especially to men.” 

Brienne rolled her eyes as she moved to lay her head on his chest. “I’m sure you’ll be able to use it to your advantage.” 

Jaime hummed his agreement as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“We should shower and start getting ready.” She said reluctantly. 

“Should we?” He asked softly. “We could stay locked in here. I do feel another round in me.” 

They both knocked as a sharp knock was sounded on the closed door. 

“I hope you both know you won’t be able to do this once you have children.” Tyrion’s stern voice sounded through the door. “You’re late to lunch.” 

Brienne lifted her head, glancing at the closed door with a frown. Jaime sat up with a heavy sigh. “Is Tyrion alright?” She asked softly. 

He shrugged and scratched absently at his beard as he answered. “Tyrion hates it here as much as I do.” He slipped out of bed and held out his hand. “Quick shower and then we face the rest of the Lannisters together?”

Brienne shivered as an image of Tywin’s cold dead stare flashed through her mind’s eye. She placed her hand in his own. “Sure.” 

88

Tywin was not at lunch. 

Brienne could feel the tension slowly drain out of her spirit the longer lunch went on. She had met Jaime’s uncle Kevan and his wife Dorna for the first time. They were both pleasant people, if albeit a bit reserved. Next, she met Jaime’s uncle Tygett and his wife Darlessa. Jaime had been surprised to see his uncle there as he and Tywin didn’t get along. It was obvious to see how close Tyrion was to his uncle given he named his son after him. Jaime explained how fatherly and kind Tygett had been to Tyrion as they grew up. Tygett seemed rough around the edges, but he showed a warmth and kindness when spoken to. There were cousins, first and second. A sea of golden blonde hair and green eyes which made Brienne stick out like a sore thumb. Still, the atmosphere seemed much the opposite than what Jaime explained it would be. There was no tension or awkwardness. The family seemed at ease and in the holiday spirit. 

Brienne watched Jaime chat easily with a few of his cousins as she played a game of checkers with one of Tyrion’s twin boys. 

“Hey where’s dad?” Jaime suddenly asked and everything suddenly went quiet. 

Tyrion cleared his throat. “Dad is—” 

He was cut off by Uncle Tygett’s hearty chuckle. 

“Tygett, really.” Kevan scolded, though the amusement in his gaze belied his words. 

Jaime frowned at both of his uncles before turning to Tyrion. “What is going on?”

“You remember Dad hurt himself during his business trip to the Stormlands?” Tyrion asked and Jaime nodded. 

“Well he has been having trouble with his back and didn’t want to take any pain medication, so the doctor suggested alternative pain management.” 

Tygett chuckled some more. Kevan hid his smile behind his hand. 

Jaime frowned. “Alternative pain management?” He asked, glancing at Brienne who merely shrugged. He sighed. “It still doesn’t answer my question. Where is he?”

“He’s in the pool house.” He answered. “With Aunt Genna and her new boytoy.” 

“What’s a boytoy?” Little Tyg pipped up. 

Tygett laughed harder. 

888

Jaime made his way across the back property toward the pool area. The closer he moved, the more he could hear the soft sounds of Christmas music. 

“Jaime!” Tyrion called as he hurried to catch up. “You can’t slow down. I need to see your face once you see what’s on the other side of that door.” 

Jaime ignored him and pushed open the door. “Da—” He trailed off, his eyes widening at the sight before him. 

If anyone had bet Jaime that he’d one day see his father, wearing a red and green Christmas sweater and an elf hat while smoking a joint with his Aunt Genna and her Dornish lover, he’d have bet his entire life savings. Today, he would’ve lost everything. 

There was a plume of smoke coming from the direction of the couch, the smoke clouds settling above the room as the strong smell of weed settled in his nostrils. Jaime nearly choked on it and he coughed. 

Tywin grinned as he spotted his son. “Son!” He exclaimed with a happy wave of his hand. “I’m so glad you could make it. ‘Tis the season! Where’s Brienne?”

Jaime blinked; then blinked once more. He opened his mouth to reply but closed it quickly. He quickly turned to go, slamming the door closed as he went. He leaned against the door, eyes catching sight of Brienne as she made her way over toward him. 

“According to the staff he’s been at this for months.” Tyrion explained with a shake of his head. “He hugged me when he saw me and apologized for the years of trauma, he put me through.” He shook his head again as he shuddered. 

“Jaime,” Brienne moved to stand beside him, her gaze worried. “What is it?”

“Well,” he started, “Dad’s a pothead.” 

Brienne eyed him worriedly, glancing down at Tyrion as he began to laugh hysterically. 

Jaime began to chuckle himself, shaking his head. “This is the strangest start to a holiday.” 

Brienne placed her hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” She asked and he nodded, wiping at his eyes. 

“I’m right as rain, wench.” 

88

“Should we do something?” Brienne asked softly to Jaime as she watched Tywin happily interact with his grandchildren. 

“Like what?” Jaime murmured back and she shrugged. 

“I don’t know.” She said softly. “Warn him of the dangers of Cannabis? We’re doctors.” 

He frowned. “What dangers? Besides, his weed was prescribed by doctors.” He shrugged. “I mean look at him. I haven’t seen him smile this much since our mother was alive.” 

“I mean,” she started, “the sweater alone.” Tywin had exchanged his red and green Christmas sweater for a bright red sweater with the head of Rudolph on it, the red nose just as bright as the song described. Their dinner was supposed to be a formal one. 

They watched as Tywin moved about the room, interacting with his family. The usual, stoic dead inside grace he held seemed to be replaced with a jovial old man, happy to have his family in his home for the holidays. 

“He’s happy.” Jaime said softly. 

“That is true.” She said. “He hasn’t glared at me once.” 

The loud ding ding ding of a ring hitting a champagne flute sounded in the room and everyone turned to look at Tywin, who held up his glass. 

“Before cocktail hour draws to a close, I’d like to make a toast.” He started softly. “I’d first like to thank everyone for coming. It has been some time since there has been so many Lannisters in this home. It makes me very grateful with how our legacy shall continue to prosper. To Genna, whose strength rivaled that of our mother’s. Kevan, my right hand, and Tyg, even though we never get along I truly admire you brother.”

The elder Lannister siblings looked touched.

“To Tyrion I am proud of the man you’ve become. To Jaime and his lovely wife Brienne. I am glad he has found someone such as yourself. Thank you for making him happy and even though you’ve been trying for a year, I’m sure you’ll be pregnant in no-time.” 

A hush fell over the room. 

Jaime had proposed to her just a mere four months after she had moved in with him, and of course she said yes. Their wedding happened four months later. Well, it wasn’t a wedding so much as the two of them getting married in front of the Justice of the Peace with Tyrion and Tysha as their witnesses. She and Jaime had decided they weren’t going to have a wedding, both not wanting the spectacle it would bring. They had simply enjoyed a quiet and joyful brunch afterward, and they had been able to enjoy two-weeks of wedded bliss before Tywin had found out they were married. 

Tywin had been livid with Jaime’s decision and demanded they start to plan for a grand wedding. The argument which ensued had been one for the books, and in the end, it was Jaime who was victorious in overruling his father. That had been four years ago, and it was only after Tysha had given birth to, she and Tyrion’s second set of now one-year old twin nieces did Jaime and Brienne get hit with baby fever. She had carefully planned it. First stopping her birth control for six months before they both truly started trying for a baby. It has been a year of no results. It was a sensitive topic for Brienne, and it was only after a false alarm, did she break down in tears while revealing that she feared she may not be able to conceive. 

All eyes turned to Jaime, who was glaring at his aunt, and Brienne who was steadily turning redder by the minute. 

“Aunt Genna, how could you?” Jaime growled out angrily. 

She flushed; her expression sheepish. “It was just a conversation dear. I—It slipped out. I’m so sorry.” 

Brienne moved out of the room. “Excuse me.” She muttered. 

“Shit!” Jaime hissed, following her. “Brienne, wait!” 

All eyes turned back to Tywin who stood there, a confused frown on his face. “Was it something I said?”

888

Brienne hurried past the large Christmas tree, the lump in her throat growing larger and larger. She glanced up, realizing that she’d walked blindly through the large manor and had no idea where she was, not that it mattered. They’d been doing so well. They had learned just a few short weeks ago to try for a baby without the added pressure it had brought on when they had first started; their time together earlier being evidence of that. 

“Brienne?” 

Brienne tensed as she heard Jaime worriedly calling for her. She thought to turn and hide inside the nearest room but thought better of it. She wiped at her tears, but that only made more fall. She sniffled. “I’m here.” 

Jaime moved down the hallway, stopping in front of her with a worried frown. “Brienne, I’m so sorry.” He said softly. He shook his head. “I only told Aunt Genna because I needed someone to talk to. I didn’t—” He shook his head, sorrow in his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

Brienne shook her head, more tears falling as he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m okay.” She choked out. 

“You aren’t.” He countered. “You’re a terrible liar.” He rubbed his hands up and down her back, tightening his hold around her as she cried softly into his shoulder. “Your snot is soaking through my shirt.” 

She huffed out a laugh and pushed at his shoulder. “You’re an ass.” She murmured, pulling away while wiping at her tears. 

Jaime smiled softly as he helped her wipe away her tears. “You’re okay?”

She nodded, rubbing a hand up and down her arm. “I know the doctor said I’m perfectly healthy and these things take time, but—” She trailed off with a shake of her head. “Tyrion simply looks at Tysha and she gets pregnant.” She shook her head again. “What if—what If—What if—” She stopped speaking unable to say it for fear of crying again. 

“Every woman is different.” Jaime replied quietly. “Besides if the what if is a what if then there are other options.” He wiped at her tears with his thumbs. “I’m rich remember?”

She nodded with a watery smile. “You’re such a snob.” 

Jaime smiled and nodded. “I’m also lucky. Look up.” 

Brienne glanced up, surprised to see mistletoe hanging in the archway they stood in. “As tradition stands.” She said, her voice stronger. 

He nodded once and pulled her closer. “Now you’re getting it.” He kissed her. 

88

Christmas Eve Dinner was a quiet affair, everyone obviously feeling too awkward to mention the last part of Tywin’s speech. Despite the delicious spread in front of her, Brienne found she didn’t have much of an appetite. Jaime kept his hand on her knee as he picked at his own food, his own appetite obviously lacking. What a shame to waste such good roasted Christmas duck.

Part of Brienne wanted to hide in the privacy of Jaime’s bedroom, but she couldn’t deny her sweet tooth the pull of the chocolate gingerbread cake being served for the post dinner dessert. They had moved into one of the large sitting rooms, making Brienne idly wonder why they couldn’t just continue eating dessert at the dining table. Rich people were weird. 

She mingled with Tyrion and Tysha near the fireplace for a bit, eating her cake as the little ones ran around them in circles. 

“We better get them in bed.” Tysha sighed handing a passing server her empty cup of tea. 

Tyrion nodded as he nodded over Brienne’s shoulder. “Brace yourself Brienne and goodnight.” 

Brienne frowned as she glanced over her shoulder, surprised to see Tywin making his way over toward him. Her eyes quickly scanned the room for Jaime, unsurprised to see him chatting it up with Aunt Genna and Oberyn, the fan boy. She sighed and quietly resigned herself to her moment of hell. 

“Brienne.” Tywin greeted with a small hesitant smile; his green eyes glassy. “May we speak?”

She swallowed nervously and whispered. “I suppose.” 

He nodded once. “I apologize for my undoubtedly rude words earlier. I didn’t mean to reveal something so private and sensitive.” 

Brienne felt the tension in her jaw loosen at his words. “Alright.” She said and he nodded once more. 

“It took my Joanna and I two years before she conceived with Jaime. I don’t say this to cause you worry only these things just take time. It will happen when it’s time.” He glanced over his shoulder. “I know I’ve been—difficult, but I am truly thankful for the happiness you’ve given my son.” He patted her hand. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I am quite exhausted.” 

Brienne, too stunned to speak any actual words, nodded her head. She watched as Tywin paused to give Jaime’s shoulder a squeeze before he made his way out of the sitting room. A small smile slipped onto her features as a feeling of familiar warmth start to form inside her stomach the longer, she watched her husband. She gave her plate to a passing server before making her way toward him. She sat beside him, smiling as he reached for her hand and wrapped his arm around her. 

“Hey.” He greeted, kissing her cheek. “I saw Dad talking to you. Is everything okay?”

She nodded. “Yes.” 

“Brienne,” Oberyn said, “Jaime was telling me you’re from Tarth. It’s a beautiful Island. My daughter Obara loves to surf there during the summer months.” 

Brienne looked surprised. “You have a daughter?” She asked and he grinned. 

“Eight to be exact.” He smiled as Genna snuggled up next to them. 

“He calls them sand snakes.” She said and he nodded, his grin widening. 

“They are my pride and joy.” He cleared his throat when Genna elbowed him. “Jaime, the Dornish have mastered a number of elixir creations to strengthen the sperm. I can—” 

“Okay.” Jaime suddenly stood with a smile. He reached for Brienne’s hand and gently tugged her up. “On that note, we’re going to go to bed. Aunt Genna, goodnight. Oberyn, I look forward to our match tomorrow.” 

888

“You didn’t want to strengthen your sperm?” Brienne asked with amusement as she watched Jaime unbutton his shirt. 

“My sperm is plenty strong, thank you very much.” They had already had his sperm tested and they are one hundred percent Olympic swimmers. He shook his head. “Leave it to Aunt Genna to show she’s sorry by getting her lover to offer me a way to strengthen my sperm.” 

“I mean he does have eight daughters.” She slipped her shoes off with a happy sigh. She lifted her left foot and began to massage it, frowning as she noticed Jaime fiddling with something behind the armoire. “What on earth are you doing?”

He grunted. “It’s a surprise I’m trying to plug in. Wait—got it!” 

Brienne’s eyes widened as the wall he stood in front of suddenly illuminated with green Christmas lights in the shape of a tree. “Jaime—” 

He shrugged. “I asked one of the staff to string up some lights for you. I know, very snobbish of me, but you said the walls were bare.” 

Brienne grinned and kissed his cheek. “It’s very sweet, thank you.” 

Jaime nodded and stood to finish undressing. “What was my father saying to you?”

“Nothing bad.” She moved to unbutton her shirt. “It was actually very comforting.” 

Jaime sat beside her again. “Who knew all it took for my father to become kind was some weed.” He shook his head. “This is honestly the strangest holiday I’ve ever had.” 

Brienne leaned against him. “You thought it would be worse.” She said softly. She lay her head against his shoulder. “You know your father really loves you. You and Tyrion both.”

Jaime snorted as he shook his head. “Fucking weird.” He cleared his throat. “I know a place where we can find some Mistletoe.”

Brienne lifted her head and looked around. “Where?”

Jaime grinned and pointed to his crotch. 

END


End file.
